The Mistake
by Yuki245
Summary: Kouga is near the northern mountains once again. He decides to head there only to find the war that HE was supposed to get the wolves to stop. After seeing Ayame being attacked he snaps. He settles the war in a matter of minutes.


The Mistake  
  
Prologue  
  
Kouga wiped the water from his mouth and looked back. Ginta and Hakkaku would be catching up soon. He knew they tried their best to keep up with him. This time Naraku was headed back towards the northern mountains. Kouga sighed and threw a stone at random into the water.  
  
His nose suddenly wrikled up twisting at a horrible smell. He smell tons, tons of wolf blood. The smell made him gag. He held a hand over his nose as he stood. He noticed a strange color in the river and reluctantly took a wiff. More blood. Something was up in the mountains. Just as he heard his comrades about to catch up he sped off again.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
As he approached the mountains he heard yelling and loud barking. A few clattering noises and realized what was going on. A war. He felt his legs strain as his black hair whipped behind him. He had no idea he could go so fast but was greatful as he perched at the tip of a nearby mountain to look at the scene. There was a river flowing in the center of the battle field. He saw all shades of brown and grey along with mixtures of black and white. Blood was everywhere and the screams could be heard from miles around. He spotted Ayame and her grandfather perched on a ledge probably taking in the battle and strategizing.   
  
Kouga noticed one of the black wolves lundge toward the two. Ayame shrieked loudly caught off guard as the sword slashed cutting her arm. Kouga jumped down with his leg extended. The black wolf howled in pain as his foot connected with his jaw. Ayame gasped as he landed and pulled the sword from her thin arm throwing it to the side.  
  
"MOU II!!!!!!!!!!!!" his voice echoed throughout the idea mountain for over ten minutes. The wolves stopped fighting on the first call. Kouga caught his breathe from his sudden outburst but continued shouting.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you all?! Do you WANT the wolf demon population to be dececrated?! What the hell!" his voice once more echoed although not as much. Kouga noticed Ginta and Hakkaku barely peeking over the hilltops as they began to scale down the mountain. He smiled laughing lightly as one tripped.  
  
His sharp eye caught a few of the black wolves headed to where they would land. In a single leap Kouga jumped off the perch, kicked two wolves down by landing on their heads nearly breaking their skulls, and landed in front of Ginta and Hakkaku. He faced the black wolves angrily as they continued to walk.  
  
"Yamero yarou!" he shouted making them freeze. Kouga sighed and slapped his forward supporting it.  
  
"Yare yare... Ayame! Can't I trust you with anything?" Ayame sensed the sarcasm in his voice. She held her hurt arm and slowly slid down the mountain. Kouga glanced around.  
  
"Well?!" the wolves jumped at his constant outbursts. Finally a black wolf spoke out.  
  
"The northern tribe is hiding things from us!"  
  
"Yeah!" more came in gaining courage.  
  
"Like they said! We can sense the huge jyaki in their area!"  
  
Kouga growled loudly ending it with a vicious snarl making them jump back. "Idiots! Did you ever think it could be a demon with just immensely large energy?!"  
  
"That's impossible! The only thing near that energy were the Bird of Paradise invading the western wolves territory!"  
  
Kouga crossed his arms. "I should know, I'm the leader."  
  
Kouga noticed one of the brown wolves growl.  
  
"What kind of leader leaves their men defenselss?! What kind of leader makes them go into battle without choice? You took Ginta and Hakkaku to go kill something and never came back! We were forced to go into battle to keep claim over your lands! We've already decided on a new leader for us!"  
  
Kouga's breathe caught in his throat barely moving. "I was avenging my kin!"  
  
"And you leave the rest of us to die. Huh?!"  
  
"I didn't want to take you with me because I knew you wouldn't survive! You don't understand what happened! I couldn't bear to face you! I was manipulating into falsly accusing Kagome of killing them! I was severly wounded and left for dead! I was lucky that Ginta and Hakkaku were scouting out. They found me and brought me back to health." His voice had turned into nearly a whisper. Suddenly his head shot back up still full of the malice from before.  
  
"But that is NOT a reason to take my leadership away! Even the east will have to agree with me there! I am avenging you as well!"  
  
He shot a venemous glare to the black wolves and snarled baring his teeth. The black wolves lowered their heads in shame. Kouga spun making the grey wolves jump. He eyed them with admiration. Grey wolves were famous for having more females in a human form making breeding easier. Ayame was the only white female and he knew back in his old tribe there had been a few brown ones.  
  
"And you!" he shouted making them jump. "Why the hell are you guys so jealous?! You know if we found any kind of power we would find a way to sort it out between the clans! Don't-let-jealously-overtake-you! And next time you do fight, keep the females well protected! I can already see three that won't be able to give birth anymore from injuries in the gut! How stupid do you get!"  
  
Kouga throat was starting to hurt. Everytime he spoke he felt the power vibrating throughout him. He held back a sigh and a tremble. He'd never felt so much dominance before. It took every ounce of strength he had to just stand there with the supurior look.  
  
Almost all at once, he heard the weapons drop with a loud clatter making his eyes twitch as his ears rang with the echo. The war was over. But he couldn't rest yet.  
  
He spent the next few hours helping bury the dead and bandage up the injured. His first priority were females. He bandaged the grey wolves up and they thanked him kindly.  
  
Kouga glanced around and noticed Ayame still standing where she had. Blood was trickling down her arm leaking through her fingers that held her arm. He pulled out bandages and tightly wrapped her arm. He tore a piece of cloth and used it as a sling for her. He sat down on a boulder as he raised her leg bandaging it as well. She blushed throughout the whole thing. Kouga didn't say a word.  
  
After he finished he glanced around and sighed finally feeling aloud to. He watched as the grey and black wolves went their seperate ways back to their territory. Ginta and Hakkaku went up to Kouga.  
  
"When ever you're ready, Kouga."  
  
Kouga glanced over at the small pack that had fought and lived. Then to Ayame.  
  
"Oi," he called out not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Nani?" she responded softly rubbing her arm.  
  
"I still got a few things to clear up. I gotta go back home. I need a mate, interested?"  
  
He said it so fast that it took Ayame a moment to register it. Kouga moved his eyes but not his head toward her. Her face was unreadable. 


End file.
